


The chains that bind us

by GingerVicky



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Pain, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerVicky/pseuds/GingerVicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is still being tortured by Yamori and thoughts of Hide, Touka, Hinami and the others haunt him and beg him to hold onto to reality but as Ken struggles to hang on by the skin of his teeth will the others make it in time to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chains that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any bad writing as this is my first proper fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading! :) Will try to continue writing it as often as I can.

Burrowing. The sound of the centipede burrowing invaded Kaneki’s mind and forced him to stay grounded. He could feel each and every movement as the twisted melody of Yamori’s laughed mocked him.  
  
“What’s up Kaneki? Cat got your tongue?” Each syllable of his words taunted Kaneki as he remained determined to not let that bastard hear his screams. Tears streamed down his race as if they were trying to escape. To try to find freedom. A freedom that Ken had given up all hopes of ever finding again.  
  
Thud. His heart dropped once again as Yamori reached for the pliers and his body started to tremble as he remembered why he had to stay strong. He had to protect them. Hide. Touka. Hinami. Everyone. They all helped him and protected him. To give up would be like he had given up on them which was something he could never do. Especially Hide.  
Hide had saved him. Saved him from a pit of loneliness and brought colour back into his life. Every smile. Every hug. Every phone call and text he had to ignore. He had to. If anything happened to Hide Ken wouldn’t know what to do. He had to protect him. From the ghouls. From Aogiri Tree. From Yamori. From himself. He was as bad as the other ghouls. He was dangerous and he refused to let Hide caught up in the tragedy that was Ken Kaneki’s life.  
  
He just wants to live. To survive. Like all of the others. He deserves the chance to live. Most ghouls don't want to kill humans but we have to. Forced to view humans as nothing more than meat since the day they are born but not Ken. He understands and can't cope with the guilt of killing another to ensure his life but the hunger gets so bad sometimes. Yamori often force feeds him so that his strength will stay and he can regenerate his limbs fast enough for him to rip them out once again. Yamori wants Ken's strength to remain so he won't break quickly like all of his other toys. All the toys that snapped like twigs under his unforgiving hands. All of the toys who died due to stress on their poor weakened bodies. All of the toys that just wanted to live.  
  
Whimpers wormed their way through clenched teeth as the culmination of the centipedes crawling and the yanking of his fingers from his body As his body started to shake so did his thoughts as his memories blurred and warped into horrific images of those he loved being tortured if they tried to save him. If they knew what was happening they would all be stupid enough to try and save him and Ken couldn't let them face the same fate as him. They deserved a future and security but sadly all of his ghoul friends at Anteiku wouldn't get that. Ghouls never get security. They live in constant fear of the CCG and other ghouls. Fearing that around the corner will be that white briefcase that haunts their dreams with memories of those lost to them and what could happen to those they love. The paranoia of someone walking into your workplace and asking if they have seen one of your friends while their white coat billows behind them like a shadow of their "justice".  
  
The scream ripped from his throat without his control as Yamori yanked his fingers from his hand leaving the agony to wash upon him in waves as his new friend burrowed deeper and deeper and deeper. It burned in the worst way possible. It burned him from the inside out as it raced to invade the deepest recesses of his body and to find a home. Even the centipede wanted to run and hide from Yamori and to it Ken was a perfect hiding spot. Tears danced across his vision making the world look like a kaleidoscope of crimson, stark white and black; every colour mingling into the other till all colour had drained from them leaving Ken in a blank world. It might of been from the pain or from his own mind slipping but that is what the world had become. Cold, blank and empty of all sympathy and warmth. How he craved the warmth. The warmth of his friends. The warmth of his mother. He knew it was impossible but he just wanted to see her smiling face once again. He wanted to hear her tell him she loved him. More so than his aunt. It's his Mum's fault that she herself died. She couldn't decided. She valued her sister too much. She didn't choose him. why didn't she choose him?  
  
"WHY DIDN'T SHE CHOOSE ME?" His inner voice cried out in utter anguish. Not only was Ken sobbing from the physical pain but now he was sobbing from his mental agony. He wanted his friends and his Mum but mostly he just wanted to go back to being human. He wanted to be free of the guilt of having to kill others. He wanted to be free of the fear of having everyone taken away. That is why he must get stronger. Ken's mind focused and that one thought reverberated through him.  
  
“Remember Ken. You must stay strong for them. Don’t let him win. I CAN’T GIVE UP. I CAN’T G.. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The torture caused more pain to break his train of thought as his felt his world slowly dim.  
  
“Come on Kaneki. Count for me. What’s 1000-7?”  
  
Gathering what strength he had Ken started to count; every time he tried to think all he could hear was the scratching of the centipede as it mingled with the voices of those he loved. As he carried on their words of encouragement turned to their screams as they begged Yamori to let them go. Every single scream echoed throughout Ken as his world turned dim. His last thought before he blacked out was of Hide.


End file.
